


Outplayed

by DeepSpaceElf



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, No Incest, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepSpaceElf/pseuds/DeepSpaceElf
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir want to teach Arwen how to fight and defend herself. Things don’t go as planned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Outplayed

Today was a special day - at least in Elladan and Elrohir’s opinion. It was the day on which they wanted to teach Arwen how to defend herself. The disaster that caused their mother to depart for Valinor was still fresh in their minds. They didn’t want the same to happen to their baby sister. Of course, they swore themselves that they would always try their best to protect her, but the brothers (and Elrond) came to the conclusion, that they would feel better if Arwen learned how to fight.

It was still rather early when they escorted their sister to the training grounds. “We will teach you how to fight with daggers and a bow,” Elladan told her.

“Do not be afraid, little sister,” Elrohir said, when he saw her doubtful look, “we will find the right pace.”

“We will see,” Arwen said. The brothers didn’t notice the smile she tried to suppress.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆

A little while later, Elrohir gave her two daggers, and Elladan showed her how to fight most effective with them. “You need a wide and secure stance so enemies can’t knock you over.”

Arwen copied his stance. “Like this?” she asked.

Elladan nodded and smiled proudly, “Exactly! You’ve always been a quick learner.”

Next, they explained to her how to use the weapons to block. “It’s just as important to know as to how to attack. You need to know when it’s better to attack and when it’s better to defend.”

“I understand,” Arwen said and nodded.

“Good,” Elladan said. “I will now attack you. I want you to defend yourself as best as you can.”

Arwen nodded and changed her stance. “I’m ready!”

Elladan moved towards her, lifting his right arm in a fake-attempt to stab her neck. He expected many things, but he did not expect to find himself laying on his back with his sister joyfully laughing.

“Did you see that, Glorfindel?!” Arwen shouted in delight.

The two brothers looked in the direction when Arwen was shouting to. Sure enough, Glorfindel slowly stepped out of the stable’s shadow with a wide grin on his face. “Well done, Arwen! I knew you could do it.”

“What… how… what is going on here?” Elrohir asked.

Arwen turned to him, her bright smile still on her face, clearly happy about outplaying her brothers. “Glorfindel taught me the last couple of weeks, while you were away, hunting down the ogre pack.”

“And you didn’t think to mention it…” Elladan said as he got up from the ground.

“It wouldn’t have been so much fun,” Arwen shrugged and her smile took a mischievous glint to it.

“Pranks are our responsibility!” Elrohir cried.

“Wait!” Elladan said, “that means Ada knew! He knew Glorfindel trained you! I can’t believe it!”

Glorfindel snorted. “From whom do you think you have your mischievous streak? Your mother?”

“…”

“We have to go, I’m sure Glorfindel doesn’t mind training you for today,” Elrohir said. The brothers made their way back towards the main halls. “ADA! A WORD IF YOU PLEASE!”


End file.
